


Close Your Eyes

by Ilikeallthefandoms445



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Multi, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeallthefandoms445/pseuds/Ilikeallthefandoms445
Summary: Wanda Maxinoff did not have it easy. She lost everyone and everything she ever cared about. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees them. When she dreams, she dreams of them and their perfect family. She imagines that the hex harmed no one and she had a happy life with her people. What happens when she opens her eyes?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 13





	Close Your Eyes

In Sokovia, Wanda Maximoff was known as the girl who if messed with, she would rip you a new one and then her brother would give you a black eye. In Strucker's lab, she was known as the poster child for human enhancement. The girl who made his dreams come true, she was given everything she wanted there and the same went for her brother. To the Avengers they were a threat. They were unknown, dangerous, and incredibly stupid. Who could make such a life altering decision and join a terrorist organization? Wanda saw how they all looked at her and at Pietro. To Ultron she was seen as a king pin. She was the thing that would break the band of Avengers up. She would destroy them and make the world a better place.  
Then she saw it, mass destruction, every single person dead. Even the person she cared the most about, Pietro. They left Ultron and helped the people of Sokovia where Captain America told them he didn't want to give them a chance, but he did. When they walked into the Avengers tower in a new country, the country her parents had been saving to go to. She saw the way they all looked at her and her brother, mutants, demons, and destructive. Bruce Banner was the one staring daggers at her while Clint played a trick on Pietro. Maria Hill looked more puzzled than she did hateful, and Wanda liked that. Then those looks went away when suddenly Pietro and Wanda are the key to beating Ultron. She knew that even "superheros" are selfish. So the twins fought, and they fought hard. Pietro walked away from her with a comment about how bossy she is and she chuckled. She felt tired and ready to be done fighting, but she could feel Pietro had never felt more alive. He loved this and he loved all the ladies swooning over him. Then, it was not a look she was given but a feeling. She felt her soul being torn apart and knew exactly what that meant. So she screamed and did not even notice the burst of power that flew out of her. She closed her eyes and saw them together.  
Pietro and Wanda playing in their apartment and practicing English, eating with mama and papa, watching old sitcoms together. Pietro always complained, but he never suggested switching. She remembers laying together in the orphanage because they did not want to separate from each other in the fear of another bombing. She remembers being told she could not see her brother until one last experiment where she saw things she never imagined were possible. She saw every good and bad memory the twins ever shared.  
The worst part of his death was, no one cared. He was not an Avenger, he was just some orphan to the world. The Avengers knew otherwise and Clint always told her that. When she met Nate she could see a piece of Pietro in his smile and his eyes. It was almost as if Pietro sent this child to replace him and she thought of that every day.  
Vision.  
He got her through it. He was the one who continued to check in everyday, even though every one else had moved on. He practically forced her to eat and watched all the sitcoms she wanted. She found a friend, someone she truly cared about. Then Secretary Ross showed up, demanding consequences after Lagos. She never wanted any of this. She wanted to make a difference, but not like this. Ross does not see how Ultron caused these things. She does not appreciate being compared to nukes and she knows that if the world needed a scapegoat, it would be her. And she did not blame them. Vision promised they would protect her, and she knew he would. Then a message from Tony comes, she must stay in the tower. She did not feel like she had to listen to it. She was not a child and she could leave. She would work out and watch her shows and eat, that was her plan so that the American people did not see her as a threat. Then she was practicing her guitar when she smelled something that made her think of home. She smelled paprikash. Vision may not have made it right, but it did look good. That was when she discovered that he was directed to keep her inside, to protect the people according to Tony.  
She was recruited by Cap and most of that fight is a blur. The next thing she remembers to being held by Vision and then being imprisoned. She laughed to herself, American supermax prison was similar to Strucker's lab. Cap comes and gets them and her and Vision communicate and meet all over the world. She asks him to stay with her permanently, she knows hes a robot, but he loves her and she him. That is all that matters. They find a way to make it work until Edinburgh. She knows and so does he, this may not end well. The fights are a blur, she does not want to do it, but he is begging her. They are out of time and she knows it has to happen. He just feels her and she him, he mouths that he loves her and falls to the ground. Thanos attempts to comfort her, but does not help. He brings him back and she knows then that it is over for them. All she can think, she hopes she is a part of the half that goes. And she is. She welcomes this "death?" with open arms.  
Then she wakes up, Vision is no longer beside her, and she is told five years have passed. How? Why was she back? And where was Vision? She uses every bit of pent of anger, pain, and grief to take out Thanos. It works until he calls in backup. She attends Tony's funeral and sees little Nate. They talk about Pietro and she smiles for a second until it is time for Nate to go home and for Wanda and find Vision. She finds herself back at SWORD again. She decided she was going every day until they gave her his body. On day three, she is let in. That os where Hayward makes it clear to her that everyone but her sees him as tech. None of the Avengers can do anything because they are busy with their own things and she does not blame them. When she sees him, it is like a piece of her is outside her heart. She goes to him, but this time, she does not feel him. She feels cold, dark, and alone.  
Wanda finds herself driving to Westview, she finds herself standing on the grounds of the plot they bought. Vis knew he would never grow old, but he wanted her to have the normal life that she wanted. They had spoken about adopting a child and raising it in Westview. Wanda wanted to adopt any age like she wanted for herself as a child. This place was supposed to be her home, but now it was just a reminder of what she had lost. So she closed her eyes and saw  
the paprikash he made for her, the sitcoms they watched together, secretly holding hands in a cafe in Spain. She saw them finding the best place to grow old and maybe start a family. The typical family. She saw them in a new hotel a week, she saw the one time Vis and P interacted and they seemed to tolerate each other. She saw it all. Them laughing around a dinner table, but when she opened her eyes. She was alone. Forever. So she did what she did with Pietro. She sobbed and did not notice the flow of red escaping her body until Vision was standing right in front of her.  
"Wanda."  
And she knew she was home, now she did not have to close her eyes, he was there. She hoped it was not a dream, and if it was she never wanted to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is only my second story ever, but I think it will have 3 more chapters. The next one covering all of Wandavision, the third one covering post Wandavision and then the last one covering post Spider Man and Dr. Strange (predictions obviously).


End file.
